


The Bet

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [23]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Bets, Betting on Relationships, Other, they're already together though so they're both like 'welp'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Gordon finds out about a fun little bet the science team has going.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: HLVRAI Requests [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 1
Kudos: 147





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Ooh how about number 25 for frenrey if youre vibing with it
> 
> 25\. “apparently everyone has a bet going that we get together.”

“So.” Benrey’s eyes traced up, tilting his head back to properly see Gordon, leaning over the couch back and grinning down at him. “Apparently everyone has a bet going-” 

“Bro why weren’t we invited?” Gordon laughed softly. 

“-that we’re gonna get together.” 

Benrey paused for a moment, blinking slowly at Gordon. Gordon, in the time it took Benrey to process that fact, walked around the couch, and sat down next to him. 

“But we already are?” 

“They don’t know that somehow.” Gordon chuckled, and Benrey looked over at him, one eyebrow raised incredulously.   
“I. Yesterday? That happened right?” 

“Yes, Benrey, you did in fact kiss me in front of all of them yesterday. That is something that happened.” 

“Then how the fuck?” He focused back in on the game he had been playing before Gordon walked in, which he had luckily not died in. and Gordon chuckled again, shaking his head. 

“Good question. I asked Tommy about it, and he got all nervous before giving up the fact that they all think we’re just pining idiots who can’t get it together.” 

For a moment they sat in silence, before Benrey nodded. “Fair enough.” 

“But we have gotten it together. Four months now. How in the world did they now know by now?” 

“What, uh, what did Tommy say? Exactly?” 

“So I cornered him, which I do feel kind of bad about, but he said that the bet was on when we were going to start dating.” 

Another moment of silence, before Benrey grinned at him. “Wanna fuck with them?” 

“Oh of course.” 

Unfortunately, this plan only lasted another month. To be fair to them, they hadn’t been together long when they found out about the bet, only a month really. 

Of course they would end up disappearing off somewhere suspiciously as a joke, and then end up actually smooching just as the others busted in like they were gonna catch a crime happening. 

“Hah! I fucking win!” Bubby cried, hands in the air, and Tommy sighed softly, shaking his head. 

“I don’t, I don’t know about that, Dr. Bubby. What time is it?” He looked to Coomer, though he didn’t really need the answer from the slightly crestfallen look on his face. 

“I am sad to announce that my dear Bubby did in fact win the bet.” 

“Did he?” Gordon piped up, and their eyes flicked to him. “I mean, saying we got together now?” 

“But...” Tommy frowned at him for a moment, and Gordon just grinned back. 

“Two month win streak bro.” Benrey said, pink sweet voice bubbling out of his mouth and floating around Gordon, and Tommy blinked slowly. 

“You... You two... You knew about the bet and this is what you decided to do?” 

“To be fair to us, we weren’t supposed to fail yet. Honestly. We were gonna push this even longer, but uhhh... Sometimes you wanna smooch your boyf. It happens.” 

They stared at him for a moment, and Gordon just stared back, completely unrepentant, before Tommy piped up once more. 

“When exactly? We... we still want to solve this bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you try and fuck with your family, and then end up failing the job cause you wanted to smooch a cute eldritch being. It happens. 
> 
> tumblr is e-bubby, I am still accepting these requests until I am overwhelmed with them and school work. Have fun!


End file.
